Takdir
by CherryFoxy13
Summary: Takdir. Sesuatu yang sensitif untuk dibicarakan. Banyak manusia yang selalu menyalahkan takdir karena kehidupannya. Tetapi berbeda dengan kutukan, hal itu berbeda dengan takdir. Kutukan bukan dimunculkan oleh takdir. Tetapi kutukan itu ada karena manusia meremehkan takdir. / 4 Love-Shot #sister #BalckCat #3


Pernah mendengar sebuah kutukan? Apakah kau percaya akan hal itu? Oh ayolah di zaman semodern ini apa masih ada yang dinamakan _cursed?_ Tapi begitulah adanya. Karena sejauh apapun roda zaman melaju, hal-hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah ditinggalkan oleh pikiran manusia.

Dan Takdir. Saat mendengar kata itu apa yang terlintas dalam benakmu? Lalu, apa yang kau pikirkan bila melihat seekor kucing hitam? Geli? Lucu? Menggemaskan atau menyeramkan? Ya. Ini hanya setitik kisah mengenai takdir sang kucing hitam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-Ooc/Rush/AU/Typos/Absurd-**

 **Dedicated for** **Event #4LoveShots** **#** **Sisters** **#** **BlackCat** **#** **3**

 **Dont Like? I think you're smart enough to dont read :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Takdir**

 **.**

 **^Enjoys Reading^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengerjapkan iris _emerald_ nya perlahan melihat kucing hitam miliknya sedang tertidur di sebelahnya. Oh, sungguh ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa kucing itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya? Pandangannya sekejap melembut saat melihat kucing itu tertidur dengan begitu nyaman di sampingnya.

Entah kenapa ia bisa sangat menyayangi kucing hitam ini dan Sakura merasa ia benar-benar tak ingin hewan lucu tersebut hilang dari hidupnya. Ia masih menggunakan kewarasannya _'kan?_ Ia tak tahu, tapi hatinya sendirilah yang berkata seperti itu.

Memang mungkin sebenarnya kucing itu tak melakukan hal apapun untuknya, tapi menurut Sakura semenjak -nama yang diberikan Sakura- hadir dalam kehidupannya ia menjadi lebih semangat menjalani hidupnya yang semrawut.

Tanpa Sakura sadari bibirnya sudah menampilkan sebuah kurva kecil melihat Mr. Cat. "Naruto." Satu nama tiba-tiba lolos dari bibir mungil gadis _bubblegum_ tersebut dan kontan saja matanya melotot menyadari sesuatu, di hadapannya Mr. Cat tiba-tiba terlihat seperti pemuda pirang yang akhir-akhir ini ia pikirkan. Sakura mengucek matanya cepat untuk memastikan benar atau tidak dengan hal yang dilihatnya barusan, namun sayang di hadapannya ini memang kucing hitam miliknya bukan pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Astaga! Apa aku sudah gila sampai-sampai tadi rasanya kucing ini berubah menjadi sosok Naruto?!" Sakura buru-buru bangun dari posisi rebahannya dan duduk bersila di hadapan kucing itu.

Sakura tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, dia merasa sudah benar-benar gila sekarang. Apa ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu sampai-sampai bisa berhalusinasi seperti tadi? "Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin suka pada pemuda berisik itu! Mana mungkin hal itu terjadi! Lebih baik sekarang aku bergegas berangkat sekolah." Dengan sedikit tergesa Sakura turun dari kasurnya meninggalkan kucingnya yang tiba-tiba menyeringai. "Kena kau, Sakura- _chan_."

.

.

.

"Sakura- _chan_." Sakura menegang dalam dirinya, ia berhenti sebentar lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya mencoba mengabaikan panggilan tersebut. Ia tiba-tiba teringat kejadian tadi pagi di kamarnya dan tanpa sadar Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

Grep...

Cekalan di tangan kecilnya itu membuat Sakura mau tak mau berhenti dan membalikan badannya hendak memarahi sang pelaku. Sampai saat ia berbalik _blue sapphire_ yang menawan itu membuatnya membeku seketika tanpa bisa berkutik sedikitpun. Semua omelan yang sudah ia rancang dan siap untuk dikeluarkan tiba-tiba saja tertanggal di kerongkongannya yang entah kenapa terasa kering.

"Sakura- _chan_ sedari tadi aku memanggilmu, tahu?! Apa kau tidak mendengarkan seruanku itu?! Kau malah terus saja berjalan tanpa peduli, apa kau sedang marah padaku?!" Kalimat panjang Naruto membuat Sakura mengerjapkan netranya beberapa kali, mencerna baik-baik semua untaian kata yang tertutur dari mulut pemuda pirang tersebut sembari mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kewarasannya yang sempat hilang karena terjerat oleh kilauan biru milik Naruto itu.

"Iya aku mendengarmu, tapi aku malas meladenimu. _Mood_ -ku sedang buruk dan bertemu ditambah berbincang denganmu hanya akan membuat _mood_ -ku semakin memburuk," seloroh Sakura sembari memalingkan muka dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Di seberang sana Naruto hanya bisa menyipitkan irisnya, ia tak pernah mengerti dengan Sakura, kenapa _mood_ gadis ini selalu berubah-ubah? Kadang ia menjadi gadis manis dan sedetik kemudian kembali menjadi gadis yang luar biasa jutek meski mau seperti apapun Sakura, ia akan tetap mencintainya. "Aku tak mengerti dengamu, Sakura- _chan_. Kadang kau baik sekali kadang kau juga seperti, sangat jutek."

Mau tak mau pelipis Sakura berkedut mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan. Apa-apaan itu katanya? Ia jutek? Oh baiklah kalau seperti itu, pikir Sakura. "Terserah kau saja. Kemana saja baru sadar kalau aku jutek, hah?! Sudah aku mau segera masuk kelas."

Tanpa menunggu sahutan dari sang lawan bicara, Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam kelas. Sesampainya di meja miliknya, Sakura membanting tas dengan kasar membuat Ino-sang _tablemate_ \- menggeleng keras melihat kelakuan Sakura. Tanpa peduli dengan Ino yang sedang melihatnya dengan penuh keheranan, Sakura menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi miliknya.

"Kau ini kenapa, _forehead_? Oh jangan-jangan kau sedang datang bulan ya makanya menjadi sensi begini?" tanya Ino dengan sedikit terkikik di akhir kalimat. Sakura langsung melirik tajam, membuat Ino berhenti cekikikan dan malah menampilkan satu cengiran tanpa dosa miliknya. " _So sorry, okey?_ Ceritalah padaku kalau kau sedang ada masalah, bukankah kita sudah menjadi sahabat baik sejak lama _ne, forehead_?"

Ino sudah membalikan badannya menjadi berhadapan dengan Sakura yang masih menyampinginya. Mendengar kalimat Ino barusan membuat Sakura menghela napas dalam dan ikut membalikan diri menjadi berhadapan dengan sang sahabat. "Kau tahu, Ino? Apa aku gila sampai-sampai aku melihat Mr. Cat berubah menjadi sosok Naruto?" lirih Sakura membuat Ino menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Mungkin aku sudah gila _ne, pig_? _Mood_ -ku juga sering berubah-ubah kalau dekat-dekat dengan si _baka_ itu! Hah~ ini benar-benar menyebalkan," sambung Sakura dengan sedikit mengerang frustasi membuat Ino menahan sekuat tenaga tawanya yang bisa kapan saja menggelegar itu. "Sakura, _please!_ Itu bukan karena kau sudah gila, dasar bodoh!" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dan Sakura sedang mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Ino.

"Lalu karena apa, _pig?_ Coba apa lagi selain karena aku gila?!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, ia sedikit sebal dengan ejekan 'bodoh' yang keluar dari mulut Ino tadi. "Ada kok! Itu artinya kau sedang jatuh cinta padanya, _forehead_ ," goda Ino dengan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura dengan netranya yang sudah menyipit seperti sedang menyelidiki perasaan Sakura lewat gerak-gerik gadis merah muda tersebut.

"Kau bercanda, _pig!_ Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya! Tidak itu tidak mungkin!" Sakura menjerit dengan sedikit keras tanpa ia sadari, membuat beberapa penghuni kelas yang sudah datang itu melirik sebentar ke arahnya. Mau tak mau Sakura meringin dan hanya bisa unjuk gigi kepada mereka semua.

.

.

.

Seharian ini perasaan Sakura entah kenapa benar-benar tak bisa terkendali. Ia bisa dengan mudah marah-marah hanya karena hal sepele apalagi kepada Naruto. Lagipula jangan salahkan dirinya, Naruto sendiri yang memiliki hobi untuk mengganggunya dimanapun ia berada, bukankah itu benar-benar menyebalkan? Sakura terus menunduk dan melangkahkan kaki perlahan menelusuri koridor sekolah. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu dan sekarang ia sedang berjalan pulang. Ia sengaja pulang sedikit telat untuk menghindari pemuda yang setiap detik ia pikirkan sejak tadi pagi itu.

Apa benar ia sedang jatuh cinta sekarang? Apa benar seperti itu? Meski ia sudah duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas tapi baru kali ini rasanya ia berpikiran kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta dan terlebih pada pemuda menyebalkan satu itu bahkan dirinya tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai seluk beluk Naruto.

Omong-omong soal seluk beluk Naruto, bukankah kedatangan pemuda itu sehari setelah ia menemukan ? Apa sebenarnya Mr. Cat dengan Naruto itu ada hubungannya? Ditambah omongan Naruto beberapa waktu yang lalu soal kebohongan yang dia lakukan. "Astaga! Jangan-jangan…"

"Sakura _-chan_." Dan panggilan itu membuat Sakura terkesiap, putaran-putaran kemungkinan yang sudah tersusun rapi di otaknya hilang dalam sekejap. Dengan sedikit malas ia mendongak melihat sang pelaku yang memanggil namanya tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik kekuningan sedang menampilkan satu cengiran khas miliknya. Sakura berdecak. Kenapa penuda ini masih di sini coba?

"Kenapa kau belum pulang, Naruto?" Sakura bertanya sedikit ketus membuat Naruto sedikit meringis dan menggaruk pipi kumis kucingnya perlahan. "Aku menunggumu. Hey, apa kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan sebentar? Kebetulan aku ingin mencari sebuah buku. Kau tidak keberatan _'kan?_ "

Sakura sedikit berpikir, menimang-nimang jawaban yang akan ia berikan. Tapi, tak salah kan jalan sebentar dengan pemuda ini? "Baiklah, hanya ke Toko Buku _'kan?_ "

Rona kebahagiaan sudah terpancar jelas di wajah tan Naruto. "Baiklah ayo!" Dengan semangat Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menggandengnya pelan. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Astaga! Efek ini lagi! Kenapa hatinya menjadi lebih berdebar seperti ini? Apa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini? Tanpa Sakura sadar ia malah mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih saja terus berceloteh dan Sakura hanya menjadi sang pendengar yang baik, gadis itu hanya sesekali menimpali tak ada niat untuk ikut bercerita seperti pemuda itu. Pikirannya sedari pagi memang sudah tak karuan dan kini ia tak bisa benar-benar fokus dengan obrolan-obrolan yang ditawarkan Naruto.

"Nah, Sakura-chan kita sudah sampai. Kau boleh ambil satu buku biar aku yang bayar nanti." Sakura sedikit mengerjap melihat cengiran Naruto dan efek itu hadir kembali. Hatinya yang berdebar dengan aliran darah yang terasa berdesir, ah bahkan ia merasa pipinya sekarang mulai menghangat. "Ya, tentu."

Sampai di situ akhirnya mereka memutuskan berpisah mencari buku yang cocok untuk masing-masing. Sakura terus berjalan mencari buku yang sekiranya membuat ia tertarik, sampai pada akhirnya emeraldnya tertuju pada sebuah buku dengan gambar seekor kucing hitam di sampulnya. Ia ambil perlahan buku tersebut dan judulnya membuat kening lebar gadis itu mengernyit 'Mitos Tentang Kucing Hitam'. Entah kenapa ia menjadi teringat kucing hitam miliknya, si Mr. Cat ditambah dengan keanehan-keanehan kucing itu.

Sakura membuka buku tersebut secara acak sampai satu halaman terbuka dan ia membaca isinya perlahan. "Bila kau memiliki kucing hitam dan ia tidak menyukai makanan kucing dan malah lebih menyukai makanan manusia mungkin saja itu bukan kucing hitam sungguhan. Mungki itu adalah jelmaan dewa atau seorang manusia yang kena kutukan karena suatu hal." Sakura berhenti membaca buku tersebut. Ia ingat sesuatu. Apa mungkin?

"Ramen! Bukankah si Mr. Cat lebih menyukai ramen dibanding makanan makanan kucing semahal apapun itu? Oh tidak! Mana mungkin _'kan?_ Dewa? Kutukan? Yang benar saja! Itu tidak mungkin _'kan?_ " Sakura menggumam dan berceloteh sendiri mengabaikan beberapa pengunjung lain yang mungkin melihatnya dan mengganggapnya adalah gadis yang super aneh.

"Sebentar, ramen? Bukankah itu juga adalah makanan kesukaan Naruto? Apa mungkin Mr. Cat itu adalah?"

"Sakura _-chan_." Dan panggilan itu kembali mengacaukan pemikiran Sakura yang sedang mengambil hipotesa tersendiri.

'Kenapa sih si baka ini selalu saja datang di saat yang tidak tepat,' gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Apa kau sudah menemukan bukunya? Aku sudah menemukannya, ayo kita pulang?" Sakura sedikit mendengus membuat Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti. Apa ia salah lagi? Dan Sakura, mau tak mau ia menganggukan kepalanya dan menaruh kembali buku tersebut. "Baiklah, ayo."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kasir untuk membayar buku milik Naruto tersebut. "Apa kau tidak membeli buku satu pun, Sakura- _chan?_ "

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku tidak menemukan buku yang bagus," sahut Sakura perlahan membuat Naruto menganggukan kepalanya pertanda mengerti.

Selesainya melakukan transaksi, mereka keluar dari Toko Buku Daisuki tersebut. Hendak menyebrang jalan ke seberang, Sakura melotot menyadari ada seorang bocah perempuan kecil sekitar umur enam tahun sedang berada di tengah jalan untuk mengambil balonnya yang mungkin tertinggal sampai bocah tersebut tidak sadar kalau satu mobil truk siap menabraknya sekarang juga, sedang ibu dari bocah tersebut hanya bisa berteriak histeris dari seberang sana.

"Awas dek!" Tak pikir lama Sakura langsung berlari menuju bocah perempuan tersebut mengabaikan Naruto yang menatapnya tidak mengerti. Dengan memejamkan _emerald_ miliknya, Sakura mendorong dengan sedikit keras bocah perempuan itu agar selamat dan ia sendiri tidak sempat untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

Beberapa puluh detik berlalu, Sakura tak merasakan apapun menghantamnya dan dengan perlahan ia buka perlahan permata hijau miliknya. Tercengang dan tidak percaya itulah yang Sakura rasakan kali ini. Beberapa meter dari jaraknya sekarang ada seekor kucing hitam bersimbah darah di sana. Dengan cepat Sakura menghampirinya karena Sakura mengenal betul siapa kucing itu. Dia Mr. Cat tapi bagaimana bisa dia berada di sini? Tidak itu tidak penting karena yang terpenting keselamatan kucing tersebut.

"Mr. Cat bangunlah aku mohon! Kau tidak boleh mati, aku sangat menyayangimu, aku mohon." Sakura melirih, suaranya terdengar begitu menyayat kalbu dan kucing itu sedikit membuka matanya. "Karena kau begitu berharga bagiku, Sakura _-chan_. Dan aku tak ingin kehilanganmu."

DEG!

Sakura mengenal betul suara maskulin ini. Astaga! Jangan bilang kalau itu adalah.

Tes…tes…tes…

Rembesan air mata keluar begitu saja dari kelopak mata gadis merah muda ini, mengguyur dengan keras mengenai tubuh sang kucing. Ia menggendongnya, berlari kencang menuju klinik sang kakak tercinta. Ia harus menyelamatkannya. Apapun yang terjadi kucing itu harus selamat.

Sesampainya di klinik sang kakak, Sakura langsung menerobos masuk dan memaksa Sasori-sang kakak- untuk memeriksa keadaan kucing kesayangannya.

"Kau pulanglah, bahkan kau belum mengganti bajumu _'kan?_ Nanti setelah rapi, kau ke sini kembali, aku janji akan menyelamatkan kucing kesayanganmu ini, Sakura," seru Sasori sesaat Sakura membaringkan tubuh kecil kucing tersebut. Sakura menggeleng keras dengan isakan yang masih terdengar begitu jelas. "Aku akan di sini, Sasori _-nii_. Aku akan menemaninya di sini, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya."

Sasori menghela napas dalam. Ia cukup tahu bahwa adik semata wayangnya ini sangat keras kepala. Jadi, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain menurutinya.

Dengan sangat telaten, Sasori memeriksa kucing tersebut. Entah berapa puluh menit telah terlewati, Sasori selesai dengan proses pemeriksaan dan segala pengobatannya dengan diakhir satu tarikan senyum dan hembusan napas lega. "Dia baik-baik saja, kau tenang saja. Dia kucing yang sangat tangguh." Setelah berucap demikian Sasori langsung keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan membiarkan Sakura menumpahkan kesedihannya sendirian di sana.

"Mr. Cat atau siapapun kau. Bahkan kau mungkin adalah Naruto? Aku mohon bangunlah, aku mohon. Kau tahu? Aku begitu menyayangimu dan kalau kau Naruto tolong jangan biarkan aku kehilanganmu sebelum aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu." Sakura kembali terisak, rembesan air matanya kembali mengenai bulu hitam milik si kucing. Sampai akhirnya, tubuh berbulu hitam itu berubah menjadi sesosok pemuda pirang yang sangat Sakura kenali selama ini,

Sakura sedikit terkesiap namun beberapa detik ia kembali seperti biasa. Pandangannya melembut dan mengusap penuh kasih helaian rambut pirang Naruto. "Kumohon kau bangun, Naruto. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Bukankah kau juga mencintaiku? Maka kumohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

"Kau tenang saja, Sakura- _chan_. Aku pun sangat mencintaimu." Naruto membuka irisnya perlahan, dengan sedikit meringis menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya Naruto masih sempat menampilkan satu senyuman untuk sang gadis tercinta.

"Terimakasih karena kau kutukanku telah hilang. _Hontou ni Arigatou_."

Sakura menggeleng keras. Ia mendekatkan wajah porselennya dengan wajah tan Naruto, ia sengaja memupus jarak mereka sampai bibir mereka menyatu. Naruto mencium lembut Naruto untuk menyalurkan betapa besar ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Dan Naruto hanya bisa membelalak tidak percaya namun sedetik kemudian yang bisa ia lakukan hanya membalas ciuman yang ditawarkan sang gadis dan akhirnya ciuman itu semakin dalam dan dalam.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **A/n: Dan lagi fic yang saya buat benar-benar absurd dan rush ya, minna-san? Maaf banget ini kesan buru-burunya dapet banget ya? Wkwkwkwk**

 **Ini fic ke #3 persembahan dari grup #Sisters yang beranggotakan Itlana, harunami56 dan saya sendiri. Neechan dan Lichan diriku senang bisa berkelompok dengan kalian dan Lichan ahh *BigHug* for you naks:"3**

 **Semoga bisa diterima oleh minna sekalian! Akhir kata bolehkah saya meminta review kalian? :D Dan jangan lupa untuk membaca fic terakhir dengan tema #BlackCat ini^^**


End file.
